


Pool Fun

by teamwinchesterbros



Series: 5 Sentence Shameless prompts [25]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/teamwinchesterbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey playing in the pool on a really hot summer day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Fun

"Fuck man it’s hot," Mickey says staring at his boyfriend in the pool as sits down near by, fanning himself with his shirt.

"Well maybe if you came in the cool water you wouldn’t be so hot," Ian answered. 

"Ahh smart guy huh?" Mickey says as he laughs while stripping off his clothes to just his boxers, diving into the pool and swiming over to the shallow end where Ian is standing to jump on him, playfully pushing him under the water. Ian comes back up laughing and trying to catch his breath as Mickey laughs with his tongue out. Ian catches his breath, swims over to Mickey and plants a wet kiss on his lips right before he takes Mickey’s head and dunks him under the water.


End file.
